Unhealing Wounds
by Daeva-Shade
Summary: SLASHPG13 for grafic,bloody scenes near beginning.HD pairing. Draco is atacked by a former friend, and Harry is the first to find him. What will come of the trama the two boys share?
1. Unhealing Wounds

Unhealing Wounds  
  
A/N~ I do not own any of the characters all I own is the plot.  
  
"Maybe that will teach you not to befriend Gryffindors Malfoy." A voice said. Harry stopped. Under his invisibility cloak, Harry walked slowly towards the Slytherin voices he heard. He crept slowly so as not to be heard. The hall was dark and deserted as Harry walked his slow footsteps. Again the voice came.  
  
"I hope no one finds you Malfoy, that way you will suffer for the shame you have put on your house for befriending the boy who lived." Blaise spat. He walked right past Harry, heading for the Slytherin common room. Harry walked faster in the direction Blaise had come from. He ran, he ran so fast that his cloak slipped right off. He turned to try and catch it but failed. He turned and stopped dead in his tracks. There, sprawled out in the middle of the corridor was Draco Malfoy. His eyes were closed and his breaths were unsteady and raspy. Tears ran down his face as blood dripped from his mouth. The blood dripped down onto the floor, creating a pool of blood that Draco soaked in. There was a dagger sticking out of his side. It reminded Harry of a horror movie. However, this was no movie, this was real life. Harry felt sick. He must have gasped when he saw Malfoy because the boy's glazed eyes lifted slightly, searching in the darkened hall. He tried to speak.  
  
"Help..." was the word Draco whispered. "Please help, don't leave..." Draco coughed up blood. He looked so broken, and beaten. It was sad, such a beautiful thing, bent and broken. The act was so evil that Harry couldn't put words to it.  
  
"Its ok Draco it's me." Were the only words that Harry could find to say. All others were lost in the lump in his throat. He rushed to Draco's side. Draco reached out his hand, looking for something to hold. Harry placed his hand on Draco's and the boy held it tight. He opened his eyes; they were glazed over and unfocused. He looked at Harry with tears running down his face.  
  
"Get that...bloody thing ou...out of my...side." Draco managed to say between gasps for air. Harry felt sick as he grabbed the hilt of the dagger, feeling it stuck inside Draco's side. He tried to pull it out but found his hands too weak to do so. Harry mustered was strength he could find and pulled the dagger out. Draco cried in pain as it was removed, but seemed to relax after the pain had passed. Fresh blood poured from the wound, making Harry's stomach do summersaults. He pulled out his wand and sent red sparks through the hall, hoping someone was there. No one came. Harry sent more sparks and again no one came.  
  
"Harry...I need...help please...go get...someone. I'll live." Draco chuckled a little but stopped when he realized it hurt. "I think."  
  
Harry nodded vigorously. His mind reeled for a way to get help, and a crazy idea came to him.  
  
"Accido Snape!" Harry shouted. Draco smiled slightly, gripping Harry's hand tighter. The raven-haired boy could only pray for it to work.  
  
"Thanks." Draco whispered as Snape came zooming around the corner. He must have been patrolling the corridors because he was fully dressed. He looked at Harry, very annoyed.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Potter!" Harry looked down at Draco and Snape followed his gaze. When Snape's eyes landed on Draco his eyes went wide and he leapt into action. He summoned a blanket and wrapped Draco in it. Then he lifted the boy and ran down the hall towards the hospital wing. Draco never let go of Harry's hand as Harry and Snape ran toward the Hospital wing. Snape laid Draco in a bed and hurried out to find Madam Pomfry. Draco was silent until Snape left.  
  
"Thank you Harry." He gasped. Harry just nodded, still unable to form words. Madam Pomfry came rushing in, Snape and Dumbledore behind her. Draco let go of Harry's hand as Madam Pomfry gave him different potions and cast healing spells on him. Harry watched, hoping his new found friend was ok. Harry thought it was agonizingly long before he saw Draco's face and when he did he was weakened by it. Draco's eyes were unfocused still and his face showed the agony he was in. Madam Pomfry said he would live, but magic couldn't heal him. The dagger magically blocked healing spells for every wound it made. Draco would have to recover like a normal muggle would, with time. She turned to shoo Harry, but Draco spoke up.  
  
"NO! Let him stay, please I need someone here please don't make him leave." Draco yelled. He grasp for Harry's hand and held it firmly. Everyone looked at Dumbledore. He studied Draco for a while then nodded silently.  
  
"Harry can stay as long as Mr. Malfoy likes, tomorrow however, Draco, you must answer our questions." Draco nodded and looked at Harry thankfully. " Madam Pomfry, please take the boys to a more private room with a bed large enough to accommodate both boys and leave them be. Mr. Malfoy must rest." And with that he left with Snape close behind. Madam Pomfry brought them to a large private Hospital room with one very large bed. Harry helped Draco into the bed and covered him with blankets. Draco smiled weakly. Harry took off his shirt and climbed into the bed next to Draco. Draco snuggled close to Harry. It was very odd for Harry but understanding that Draco needed to feel safe, he let him without protest. Soon, Draco was asleep, exhausted by blood loss.  
  
Harry though for a while how he and Draco had become friends, Draco saved his life, from there everything had just followed. Harry started to cling to Draco for protection and information and when the fear wore off the two had become best friends. Ron was still hostile towards him but Hermione welcomed him easily forgetting the past. Harry smiled as he thought of her, she was so understanding. Harry cast a glance at his short time friends as he slept. He was beautiful in the moonlight. Harry would never admit he had a crush on Draco but deep down inside he knew it. Draco was just so beautiful. Harry finally fell asleep watching his sleeping friend. He dreamed of Draco and him by the lake, holding hands and watching the sunset, hoping that this was the start of something good.  
  
A/N~ Please tell me how you liked it. It's a redone version, only a little though. I posted it under a different penname last time. Review and I will update faster!  
  
XX Daeva Shade XX 


	2. Hospital Beds

Unhealing Wounds  
  
Chapter 2: Hospital beds  
  
Harry awoke in the morning to find himself in an unfamiliar room. He attempted to rise but found that something was weighing him down. Looking to his side he found a very beautiful blonde boy resting on his chest. His platinum blonde hair sprawled all over Harry's chest his eyes closed in the deepest of sleep. Slow steady breaths ran across his chest as the boy slept on. Harry smiled and planted a light kiss on the top of the boy's head, praying he was still sleeping. Draco stirred at the contact, but simply hugged Harry tighter continued whatever dream he was having.  
  
The window lit up the room so that it looked like a prison for the rich. The white walls stood out so much. They reflected the light so well that Harry's eyes started to hurt. Harry pulled back the blanket's hoping to release some of the heat in his body only to find an old discovery and a bad memory. Draco's side was bandaged up and blood was seeping through the bandages. The night before reappeared in Harry's memory and the anger he had forgotten to have that night came as well.  
  
"He'll pay for this, Draco, I promise you." Harry whispered, brushing golden hair out of Draco's eyes. "They will wish they never touched you when I'm done with them." Draco stirred a little.  
  
"Potter, let me handle them, a Malfoy never lets his reputation be ruined without some serious payback. When you're done with them, they will wish they wouldn't have touched me. When I'm done with them, they will wish they died instead of lived to feel my wrath. There's going to be hell to pay." Draco opened his eyes and glared at the wall. Those silver eyes were so intense and so angry that a charging bull would have altered its path. He dug his nails into Harry's shoulder out of pure anger. The Malfoy name had been disgraced. Even worse was the disgrace of his own name. Draco Malfoy was no longer a name feared or respected, but a name laughed at and looked down on.  
  
Harry winced as Draco's gripped tightened. Draco seemed to notice because he stopped and rolled toward the window. It hurt badly and Draco found he couldn't stay awake because of it. Just moving had caused him so much pain, that the real world would only exist if he were still. Draco's world went black once again.  
  
Harry heard Malfoy's moan of pain before he fell out of consciousness. It hurt Harry to see his friend in so much pain, but only time could heal Draco's wounds. Wounds to his pride would be harder to heal. However, there was an upside to this. Harry was hungry and just now, breakfast was starting. With no Draco to weigh him down, Harry could actually eat. Pulling his shirt over his head he leapt out of bed. He Dashed to the Great Hall just long enough to grab food for himself and Draco before heading back to the private hospital room. He was stopped before he could get back, however.  
  
"Well now look who it is..." a voice came from down the hall. Harry's eyes met with Blaise's. Fear welled up in the boy who lived. Knowing what Blaise had done to Draco; he could easily do it to him as well. Footsteps awakened Harry from his thought. Blaise was right in front of him.  
  
"Hello Harry, is Draco having a good morning? I heard he was attacked. Is he alright?" Blaise drawled, pretending to care. Harry glared at him, anger mounting.  
  
"If you ever get near him again I'll kill you." Harry hissed. Blaise smirked.  
  
"Oh Harry, I've very sure Draco will not exist long enough to see his justice made. You know Harry; you shouldn't leave a sick friend all alone. He could get hurt.' Blaise grinned widely. That grin was evil, and only one thing ran through Harry's mind when he saw it.  
  
"Draco..." Harry dropped the food he was carrying and ran top speed towards the hospital wing.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N ~ I'm sorry I couldn't help it...I love cliffhangers. Read and Review and tell me how you like it. Remember, the more reviews the quicker the next chapter goes up! Thanks for reading! Please review!  
  
XX Daeva Shade XX 


	3. Silver Stags

Unhealing Wounds  
  
Chapter 3: Silver Stags  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could toward the hospital wing were Draco was, alone. The Gryffindor mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. Heart pounding and fear welling up in him, Harry cursed himself for not thinking. Draco was a target now, a weakened target at that. A target any Slytherin would want to have the pride of eliminating. Harry brought out his wand as he ran through the main hospital doors toward the private room. Almost there, Harry thought.  
  
It seemed like ages before Harry reached that large wooden door that lead to Draco. It wouldn't open when he pulled on the giant handle. Harry quickly uttered a spell and the lock clicked opened. He ran inside and was blinded by light. All he saw was white for a moment and then the scene before him was revealed.  
  
Crabb and Goyle were holding a screaming Draco to the wall. Three others from Slytherin were casting a wide variety of cursed and hexes on him. Draco writhed in agony from his position on the wall. His gash was bleeding again and there were more gashes on his shoulder now. Harry was horrified. Why would they do this to a fellow house member just because of his friends?  
  
They last curse wore off and Draco sagged like a dead leaf against Crabb and Goyle's strong arms. His blonde hair was a mess, a pile or brush in clinging to his face because of sweat and blood. He lifted his head weakly and stared at Harry. His eyes were empty of anything except pain. His stare begged Harry for the help he didn't want to admit he needed. It was heartbreaking to see such a beautiful creature under such horrible abuse.  
  
"Stop!" Harry shouted, making them all jump. They turned to him, letting Draco go. He fell to the hands and knees, coughing and attempting to breathe. The group glared at Harry.  
  
"And what are you doing to do Potter? Are you going to fight us all?" Said a young man in the front. Harry, realizing he was outnumbered, raised his wand in defense. He knew he couldn't beat them all, but he knew a way he could scare them all for a while. The spell he uttered wasn't heard by the group, they started to advance on his just as the silver stag burst from his wand. All the Slytherins stood in shock at the sight before them. Then one of the females let out a horrible scream and the whole group screamed and ran from the room, the stag close behind. Harry rushed over to Draco, spell forgotten and problem solved. Harry lifted Draco in his arms and ran down the hall. He needed the room of need to hide them. After a while, he saw the familiar room he had used last year to teach defense against the dark arts in. He kicked the door open and found a warm room with a bed and lots of medicines. He laid Draco in the bed, slammed the door shut and locked it.  
  
Immediately he went to Draco's side. Draco was bleeding badly but the hospital wing would supply no protection against the Slytherins, only the pain. Harry looked around the room and found a healing potion. He forced Draco to take it and his wounds stopped bleeding. Draco looked up at him, weak and defeated. His stare was a mix of hate, thanks, and relief. Hate was the least noticable, but it hurt Harry quite a bit. It might have just been Draco's broken pride, but it stung non-the-less. Harry sighed, happy to see Draco's personality showing he was ok. Harry touched Draco's cheek softly. Draco flinched at the touch but allowed Harry to continue. Harry climbed beside Draco and leaned his head against the other boy's shoulder, and kissed his cheek. Draco was surprised at Harry's actions, he looked at Harry strangely, not quite sure how to react. Harry sat up and pushed gently on Draco's chest, forcing him to lay back down on his bed. He kissed the boy's forehead.  
  
"Now, Draco, rest. You need your sleep to heal and I'm not going to make the mistake of leaving you alone again."  
  
Draco nodded and closed his eyes to sleep. Harry sat himself in an armchair near the fireplace and watched. He fantasized about how he and Draco would kiss by the lake and love each other. Draco's quiet voice made him aware that, after an hour, the boy was still awake.  
  
"Thanks again, Harry." Harry smiled as Draco finally fell asleep before falling asleep himself.  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+  
  
A/N~ Yeah, kind of short, I'm sorry. Please review and tell me what you think and how I could improve the story.  
  
XX Daeva Shade XX 


End file.
